Search For Kira First Day Alone Part 1
by PrincessOfTheVaria
Summary: My Parents were just killed because of their ties to the Mafia, My sister and I are now alone, no where to go, no one to go to. Our life began and ended with our parents. we couldn't go back home, the Mafia would find us, we were alone on the streets.


I slowly woke up in my room seeing my twin sister in the bed beside me, she was still asleep. "Rayne, it's time to get up, Mom probably made breakfast by now!" I slightly yelled waking her up. we slowly walked into the kitchen, as soon as our eyes came off of each other we saw out kitchen covered in blood and our parents laying on the floor, Our father was holding onto our mother both of them were barely holding onto their lives. they were both coverd in stab wounds, the first thing my sister and I did was run into the bathroom grabbing some bandges, we came back finding both of our parents laying on the floor, dead. on the floor wirten in blood, it said "Run save youselfs so you don't die like we did." Rayne and I looked at each other then quickly ran into our room and grabed some clothes shoving them into our backpacks. then we ran out of the house into the surounding forest. "Rayne, The fact that Mom and Dad are dead that means. . . . ""Kira" Rayne finished my sentence. I was furious, i wanted to kill someone. "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL FIND KIRA AND PERSONALLY KILL HIM!" I Screeched making all of the birds fly out of the trees. Rayne looked worried about me, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was to kill ran for a couple of hours then we found a building. we went to the front of the building we saw a sign that said 'Wammy's House'. "So this is the place that Mom and Dad always talked about.""Yea, They told us to come here if anything happened to them.""Mom said we should be able to find it on our own.""and we did, Midnight" Rayane stated slowly hugging me. we walked over to the door. Rayne knocked on the door. A man named Roger opened the door, when he noticed it was Rayne and I his eyes widened and he hesatted to ask but he did "kira?", I quickly noded and he let us inside. I explained what happened to our parents, Rayne was sitting on the floor with Near, Number one at Wammy's House. We've all meet before, we are friends, you could say we were more then that, we were going out, Rayne was going out with Near, and I was going out with Mello, he was number two at Wammy's House. I finished explaining to Roger what happened then Mello came rushing in the room hugging me tightly, I was slightly shocked but then hugged back. A cupple of minutes latter our other Friend Kadie came rushing into the room, she was Matt's girlfriend, he was number three in Wammy's house and also Mello's best friend. I looked up at her from Mello's arms and Rayne looked up at her from the puzzle, She looked worried about us. the fact that we have been sitting in a room togeather for almost 10 minutes without saying a word creaps her out, but she didn't want to say anyting because she knew our silence ment we didn't want to talk about what happened anymore then we've already did. so she forced a small smile and sat down waiting for Matt to catch brought us Dinner and that would be the first time we talked since he left the room a cupple of hours before. he left the food on a small table that was by the sofa that Mello, Matt, Kadie, and I were sitting on. "Thanks Roger" I said, being the one who always breaks the silence, he just noded and walked out of the room. we all grabed a plate, I slightly hesatated because the last time we were supose to eat was when we found our parents on the floor. i was slightly shaking because of it, which made Mello worried. I ate quickly not wanting to see the food for that everyone was done eating we all went to bed "Midnight, Rayne do you two want your own rooms?" we both shook our heads no. "we'll sleep in Mello and Near's rooms" I said quickly not really wanting to talk, Roger understood and noded, I went over to Mello's room which was slightly messy and I placed my Backpack down in the corner of his room and I layed down on the bed, where Mello was already waiting for me. I faced Mello and I slowly kissed him before saying goodnight and turing off the light and going to sleep.


End file.
